VortexTale AU Undertale
by YouAreFilledWith
Summary: Mon AU Undertale que j'écrit actuellement, résumer: Des scientifiques faisaient des recherches sur un nouveau médicament soignant diverses maladies. Les tests étant concluant, ils furent mis en vente. Peu de temps après les personnes ayant consommés celui-ci subirent des mutations et se transformèrent en monstres. Ceux-ci devinrent rapidement nombreux et violent. Il y eu donc une
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je m'en souviens encore, c'était un jeudi, le 06 juin 20XX exactement. Je m'étais levée comme habitude en avance pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant de devoir aller à l'école, les yeux encore à moitiés fermés, je me fit un brin de toilette et descendit prendre mon bol de céréales. Maman et papa n'étaient déjà plus à la maison, c'était souvent comme ça, ma sœur avait dormi chez une amie, ils travaillaient non-stop à leur travail me délaissant, à se demander comment ils m'ont eue, la preuve, Chara, ma sœur à bien été adoptée, depuis qu'elle le sait, elle nous évite tous...

Comme chaque matin, je regardai les infos pour me tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

-Alors c'est vrai, votre industrie a vraiment réussie?

-Oui, nous l'avons fait. Grâce à notre nouveau vaccin, LOV, tous les patients atteints de la maladie «Vortex» seront rétablis très rapidement, tous les tests sont... etc

Cette maladie était apparue après l'ouverture d'une ancienne grotte dans la montagne du Mont Ebott, on découvrit des habitations et beaucoup de matières premières mais peu de temps après, les ouvriers sont tous tombées malades et la maladie avait réussie à se rependre. Elle fut appelée Vortex car les personnes contaminées avaient un mini-vortex, un trou qui se créait dans leur cœur et aspirait leurs âmes, depuis nous devions tous sortir avec des masques et si l'on présentait un symptome, nous étions directement mit en quarantaine par l'armée...

-Pourquoi LOV?

-He bien, LOV, veut dire «Liquid Of Vortex». Nous avons réussis à changer le code ADN du liquide formant ce trou aspirateur d'âme, maintenant, il s'autodétruira lui-même plutôt qu'attaquer l'essence même de notre vie. Nous allons commencés par soigner les contaminés en vies et surtout la famille Royale qui à été touchée par ce fléau.

-Quand pourrons-nous recevoir ce vaccin, dite-moi?

-Pour le reste de la population, il sera mis en vente sous forme de vaccin mais il est chère, il ne vous sera offert que si vous malade.

-N'est-ce pas injuste Docteur Gaster?

-Le produit coûte très cher à produire et nous n'en avons pas des stocks illimités, j'aurais aimé soigner tout le monde mais je ne peut tout simplement pas...

Clic!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès le départ j'eus un mauvais pré sentiment sur ce vaccin mais comment une enfant de 10 ans aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit...

Je m'appelle Frisk, vous qui lisez ceci, je vais vous racontez à travers ce journal, la vérité sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et quoi qu'il advienne dans l'avenir, gardez la foi, restez unis et soyez determinés car nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines...

Je m'appelle Frisk et ceci, est l'histoire de notre monde et de sa chute...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Toutes les émissions de télé ne parlaient que de ce nouveau médicament miracle et les malades pouvaient ressortir à l'air libre, la peur que chacun ressentait avait enfin cessée mais ce ne fut que de courte durée...

Environ une semaine après l'implantation du vaccin dans notre monde, de nouveaux symptômes étaient apparus mais ceux-ci étaient... étranges. Les anciens contaminés reçurent des pouvoirs et de la force, certains pouvaient flotter dans les airs, d'autres faire apparaître du feu ou encore créer des objets à partir de rien. Plutôt que de s'inquiéter, les gens ont trouvés ça incroyable et voulaient de plus en plus se faire vacciner sans se soucier de la suite...

Quand tout parti en vrille, ce fut la famille Royale qui fut la première touchée, le Roi et sa famille avaient reçus une dose plus forte de LOV pour être sûr qu'ils seraient guéris. Ils reçurent plus de «pouvoirs» que quiconque avait été vacciné. Cependant, à force d'utiliser ces nouvelles compétences, on se rendit compte qu'au plus ils s'en accommodaient, au plus leurs âmes perdaient leur couleur rouge pour virer au blanc...

«Bip!»

-MONSIEUR LE PREMIER MINISTRES, DES COMMENTAIRES SUR LA SANTE DE...

-PREMIER MINISTRE, QUE SE PASSE...

-AVEZ-VOUS UNE INFORMATION POUR LA TELE?

-Il suffit! Je peux vous garantir que la famille va bien, nous travaillons actuellement à son rétablissement mais il n'y a point lieu de s'inquiéter. Ce sera tout, pour plus d'informations, adressez-vous.. etc

«Bip!»

-Encore en train de regarder la télé Frisk?

-Chara! Te voilà enfin, je m'inquiétais!

-Je ne suis pourtant personne pour toi...

Cette phrase me fit plus mal qu'un coup de couteau...

-Peut importe tes origines, nous sommes sœurs!

-Mensonges... je suis seule, même Asriel ne vient plus me voir...

-Tu sais bien qu'il est le Prince de ce pays et qu'il est tombé malade comme ses parents, tu ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça...

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, que nos parents pourtant normaux soient très amis avec la famille Royale et qu'ils aient toujours été gentils avec moi?

-Tu penses qu'ils seraient...

-Je ne le penses pas, j'en suis sûre.

-Alors que suis-je pour toi? Une étrangère?

-... Je vais me coucher.

Une fois de plus je passai ma nuit à me tourmenter et à pleurer sur mon sort...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, vers midi, l'alarme de l'école a retentit. Tous les élèves ont été rassemblés dans la cour et triés par classe d'âge. Chara était plus âgée que moi d'un an et était par ce fait dans un autre groupe. Une demi-douzaine de camion entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, des soldats en sortirent et nous placèrent en fonction du tri fait dans des camion différents.

-LES ENFANTS! Un soldat prit alors la parole après avoir fait cesser les bruits.

-Un problème est survenu, comme vous le savez, les personnes qui ont été vaccinées par LOV ont récemment eu de nouveaux symptômes. Vous allez être conduits dans des centres où vous serez en sécurité. Plus d'informations vous seront données las-bas.

Tandis que les camions se mirent en route, je vis Chara sauter du camion où elle se trouvait et courra sans que les soldats ne s'en aperçoivent, je voulu à mon tour sauter pour la suivre mais mais je fus stoppée par le directeur de l'école qui fut autorisé à venir avec nous. Je n'avais pas d'amis, pour ainsi dire pas de parents et la seule personne qui m'était chère disparue...

On nous apprit une fois débarqués que les vaccinés ont d'une manière surprenante mutés en des êtres les plus étranges et dangereux. Ils ont commencés à attaqués des gens dans la rue, utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Une fois qu'ils avaient tué une personne, ils absorbaient son âme et devenaient encore plus fort, prenant de plus en plus la forme de monstres...

Jours après jours, les soldats nous répétaient que tout allait bientôt être régler et que nous pourrions revoir nos parents. Personnellement je m'en moquais pas mal, ma seule et unique famille avait disparue et je savais que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Les autres enfants jouaient ensemble et croyaient les soldats mais je sentais dans leurs voix qu'ils avaient peurs, oui mais de quoi? Le couvre-feu était à 21h, un soir je me faufila jusque dans un bureau, j'y découvrit des photos et des vidéos sur un ordinateur montrant des gens se faisant tués par des... monstres, l'armée qui les attaquaient mais était impuissante face à leurs compétences, cette.. magie! Je compris dès lors que notre monde ne serait jamais plus le même...

Le lendemain matin, tout allait définitivement changer. Á notre réveil, le général de la base prit la parole.

-Les enfants, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je... Nous... Ces monstres.. sont devenus trop fort pour nous, nous n'avons pas les moyens techniques pour les battre. Il a été décidé d'appliquer le plan SkyTale. Celui-ci comporte à vous envoyer, vous et d'autres enfants à travers le monde ainsi que certaines personnalités importantes à rejoindre des îles artificielles qui vont être lancées dans le ciel d'ici demain. Je sais que cela est soudain et que vous ne comprenez pas tout mais sachez que nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout et nous ne pourrons le faire que si vous êtes en sécurité. Vous allez y être conduits dans une heure, faites vos bagages. Rompez!

Voila comment ma vie venait de passer d'un enfer à une apocalypse, vivre dans le ciel, au-dessus de nos familles et êtres humains qui se feront massacrés... Que pouvais-je bien faire de toute façon, je ne suis qu'une enfant sans pouvoirs... Du moins, c'était le cas à ce moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'ascension de cette «île» fut assez rapide, certains d'entre nous tombèrent dans les pommes suite à la diminution de l'oxygène. Une fois que nous eûmes dépasser les nuages, nous nous sommes stabilisés et stoppés à ce point. Cet endroit était aussi grand qu'une ville mais nous n'étions presque que des enfants et des scientifiques ainsi que le minimum d'hommes militaire nécessaire. J'appris qu'il existait aussi une île où ne se trouvaient que des personnalités importantes de notre ancien monde. Au fil du temps, cette nouvelle terre dans le ciel est devenu notre chez nous tandis que le sol est devenu pour certain: «l'Underground»

Les premiers jours furent très difficile, nous fûmes placés dans des maisons, parfois jusqu'à 10 enfants dans la même maison et un adulte pour s'occuper de nous. La plupart des autres de mon âge jouaient ensemble tandis que je préférait rester seule dans mon coin, à penser à Chara... Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'elle aille bien. Il fallait que je descende d'ici pour la retrouver mais comment? Il faut croire que quelqu'un entendit mes pensées car le lendemain, on allait me premettre de redscendre.

Un nouveau programme avait été lancer par les scientifiques, ils voulaient entraîner physiquement et mentalement des enfants volontaires pour qu'ils deviennent plus fort que la plupart des gens et qu'ils puissent vaincre les monstres avec leur propre magie. Sur toute l'île, nous ne fûmes que 7 à avoir accepter, ces autres trouillards avaient eu peur des risques que cela impliquait...

Nous étions donc 7: Moi, Irina, Pandora, Bertrand, John, Kevin et Pierre. Ils avaient tous des rêves et une façon d'être différente. Irina voulait devenir danseuse et ne quittait jamais sa tenue de ballet. Pandora portait des lunettes et était très intelligente tandis que son frère Pierre, restait derrière elle. Bertrand était du genre bagarreur, il portait des gants de boxe et était vite devenu ami avec John qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy et un faux pistolet à la ceinture. Kevin lui portait une tenue de cuisinier et avait une poêle à frire... J'étais avec des gens bizarres...

L'entraînement commença donc: lever à 6h, course à pied, arts-martiaux, vélo, pompes,... et ça, tous les jours avec des prises de sang régulères. 6 mois plus tard, les scientifiques de l'île avaient réussis à créer une nouvelle formule du LOV qui nous permettrait d'accéder à ces fameux pouvoirs sans nous transformer en monstres. Nous reçûmes donc des injections et devions apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs. Les âmes des autres avaient changés de couleur et avaient reçus des capacités en fonction de leur mentalité: Celle d'Irina devint bleu marine, Pandora violette, Bertrand orange, John jaune, Kevin verte et Pierre bleu clair. Moi? J'étais la risée des autres car mon âme était restée rouge et je ne sentais aucunes différences...

Cela faisait un moment que nous vivions en haut, j'avais maintenant 16 ans, Chara devait avoir 17 maintenant. Mon âme était toujours la même et il fut donc refuser de me renvoyer en bas, je regardai donc mes 6 «amis» partir mais j'étais déterminée à descendre, peut importe comment, je devais descendre, rien ne m'arrêterais! Quelques mois plus tard, le manque de nourriture créa une révolte et les gens s'entre-tuaient pour le peu de vivre qu'il restait, je profita donc de la cohue pour rejoindre le camp avancer de l'armée, prit une capsule de largage et descendit rejoindre ma seule famille, je devais la retrouvée, je n'avais qu'elle... Je vis, une fois la mère de nuage passée une grande ville qui semblait animée et des monstres qui faisaient une sorte de fête. Je préféras atterrir dans des ruines un peu plus loin pour m'organiser avant l'affrontement. J'atterris sur un champ de fleurs d'or, comme nous en avions à la maison. Tandis que je sorti de la capsule, une voix me dit: «Howdy, je suis Flowey, Flowey la fleur, et toi?»


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je fis donc la rencontre d'une fleur qui parlait... Quoi de plus normal après tout...

-Tu viens d'en haut? Wow, c'est cool, tu es donc nouvelle ici! Je vais t'expliquer comment ça se passe ici.

Avant même que je puisse réagir, cette fleur m'attaqua avec des espèces de pétales en visant directement mon cœur, non... mon âme!

-Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué!

Tandis que mes forces me quittaient, je vis Flowey recevoir une boule de feu avant de s'enfuir. Je voulu me relevée mais je tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais confortablement installée dans un lit douillet avec un morceau de tarte sur la table de nuit. Mon couteau que j'avais prise avant de descendre et ma tenue militaire avaient disparus. Je portais maintenant un pull bleu avec 2 rainures violettes... Il me rappelait le genre de vêtements que portait Chara. Je décidai finalement d'aller trouver celui ou celle qui m'avait sauvée. Une fois dans le salon, je vis un monstre! Ni une ni deux, je me mise en position pour combattre, il était hors de question de me faire surprendre comme avec cette plante!

-Du calme Frisk, je ne te veut aucun mal.

-Cette voix... Toriel? La mère de Asriel?

Le choc fut trop brutal, je retomba dans les pommes... A mon réveil, un peu honteuse de me montrer faible, j'étais sur les genoux de Toriel.

-Enfin réveillée?

-... Si vous êtes devenue un monstre, comment se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez pas tuée? Je croyais que vous étiez tous devenus incontrôlables et que vous nous chassiez pour nos âmes...

-C'était le cas en effet, au début... laisse moi tout te raconter mon enfant... Après le départ des îles flottantes, nous nous sommes battus, humains contre monstres. Nous avions remportés la bataille mais notre agressivité demeurait. Au fil du temps, cette haine s'est transformée en solitude et tristesse... Nous sommes redevenus des êtres capables de penser et non plus des bêtes sauvages. Un scientifique avait refait des recherches et à découvert qu'a force de tuer autant d'humains et de récupérer leurs âmes, la nôtre s'était stabilisée. La plupart d'entre-nous ne veulent plus faire de mal aux humains. Tu es en sécurité ici Frisk.

-...Toriel... Savez-vous... Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, Chara?

Son visage se décomposa et elle se mise à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas le croire mais il semblerait que mes craintes se soient avérées vraies en fin de compte... Elle se calma et voulu m'expliquer mais avant même qu'un son sorte de sa bouche, un bruit se fit entendre!

-GARDE ROYALE, SORTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR RENEGATE!

Elle me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena dans le sous-sol. Elle se stoppa devant un porte et me dit alors ces mots: «Mon enfant, fuis, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer mais un ami à moi le fera, fais attention, tous les monstres ne sont pas voués de bonnes intentions comme moi. Maintenant cours, je vais les retenir. Sache que toi et ta sœur serez à jamais mes enfants.

Elle poussa de l'autre côté de la porte et ferma derrière elle. J'étais de nouveaux seule au monde. Il y avait de la neige un peu partout, c'est vrai que nous étions en hiver... Peut importe ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, je devais connaître la vérité!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dans mes souvenirs il y avait une ville plus loin mais il fallait d'abord traverser une forêt. Le pull que je portait était assez chaud et je n'avais pas froid. J'étais arrivée à l'entrée de la forêt et un sentier se présentait devant moi. Celui-ci traversait les bois mais il était assez dangereux de base mais avec de la neige en plus, il fallait être très prudente.

Je continuais à marcher, entendant parfois des craquements de bois par-ci, par-là mais je n'y prétait pas attention. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, j'arrivai devant un pont où ce qui, je suppose, devais être une barricade le surplombait. Alors que je voulue passer, j'entendis une voix derrière moi:

-Humain, ne sais-tu pas comment saluer un nouvel ami? Retourne-toi et serre moi la main...

Je me retourna et vis un squelette, debout avec un pull bleu qui me fixait de ses orbites vides. «Tu as vécu des choses traumatisantes, ce doit être un mirage» je me dit ça dans ma tête et décidai donc de serrer cette fausse main afin de me faire reprendre mes esprits. Quand je toucha sa main et qu'un son de pet en retentit, je compris que c'était vrai. Tandis que lui riait, je me sentie tombée de nouveaux dans les pommes, sauf que c'était le vide derrière moi.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais derrière une sorte de stand et j'entendais des voix:

-Sans! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore?

-Hey Pap, je me promenais pourquoi?

-Ne joues pas les ignorants avec moi, tu glandais encore, hein? J'en ai assez de ta fainéantise...

-Pap... Écoute..

-NON! Tu sais bien que je veux intégrer la garde Royale et toi, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues! Ne me dis pas que tu fais parti de cette «résistance» contre notre grand Roi?

-Mais non voyons, frangin, comment peux-tu penser ça de moi? Je suis de ta famille!

-Ma famille importe peu Sans, j'en ai assez de vivre dans le déshonneur de notre père. Je veux rétablir la force de notre famille. Il ne nous manque qu'une âme humaine dotée de ces nouveaux «pouvoirs» et notre roi sera assez puissants pour nous permettre, à nous les monstres, d'exterminer les humains restants. Nous sommes amenés à dominer cette planète mon frère, alors prouve ta valeur!

Tandis que j'entendis cette personne s'éloigner, le fameux squelette d'avant arriva: «Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Mais qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Sans. Je suis ce que vous humains appelés un monstre.

-Comment peux-tu être en vie? Tu n'est qu'un tas d'os!

-Je bois beaucoup de lait, c'est bon pour les os. Oserait-tu en douter?

-... POKER FACE

-Hum Hum... Désoler, j'aime bien blaguer de temps en temps. C'est bon pour le morale.

-Bon... Que me veux-tu? Me tuer?

-Non, je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Je fais parti de la résistance et je vais t'aider.

-Mais quelle résistance?

-Je vais t'expliquer: il y a des années, nous monstres avons commencés à reprendre une part de notre humanité. C'est grâce à mon père, le Dr Gaster. Avant de sombrer dans la folie comme nous, il avait réussi à mettre au point un mélange qui devait stabiliser nos âmes. Alors qu'il lança le processus de diffusion dans l'air, il fut attaquer par l'armée Royale qui le pensait du camp des humains. Il fut abattu sur place. Son produit avait fonctionner mais certains monstres sont restés assoiffés d'âme. Il y a peu, notre Roi, Asgore sur qui le produit ne fonctionna pas tua une humaine qui était infiltrée dans le château. Celle-ci se cachait dans la chambre du prince Asriel. Celui-ci, fou de rage absorba l'âme de son amie. Étrangement, à force de côtoyer les monstres, elle avait semble-t-il des pouvoirs. La fusion des deux âmes fit de notre prince un être surpuissant, qui fout de rage, tua son père et prit le pouvoir. Depuis, sa mère à quitter le châteaux et former la résistance pour arrêter le massacre contre les humains et créer un monde de paix. Le prince, lui, réorganisa l'armée et désormais, nous devons traquer les humains pour trouver ceux qui comme cette fameuse fille aurait des pouvoirs. Il lui en faudrait sept, il en a déjà 6. As-tu des questions?

-... Cette fille... son nom...

-Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme Chasia ou Chorie...

-...Chara?

-Tu... Tu la connais?

-C'était ma sœur!


End file.
